


不是大問題

by shinshak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshak/pseuds/shinshak
Summary: 大量天使的內心戲蠢萌夫夫傻白甜的一篇人物OOC
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	不是大問題

天使睜開眼睛，映入眼前的是尚未醒來的惡魔，他的腰上被一隻有力的手圈著，Aziraphale沒想要掙脫，只是放任自己更緊密的靠近惡魔。

他喜歡惡魔這時候抱著他的感覺。

Aziraphale和Crowley在一起三個月了，該做的事都做了，不該做的事也做了，天使還是常常覺得Crowley很怪。

也不是很怪，他覺得Crowley很矛盾。

一開始他就有注意到，Aziraphale當時想可能因為他們兩個才剛開始在一起，所以Crowley不習慣，但現在他們都在一起三個月，連那些令人害羞的事情都做過，Crowley依然如此，那就很怪。

他沒找Adam商量，上次去見Adam的時候，Adam義正詞嚴的說道，『你們的問題都不是問題，我搞不懂為什麼每次你們都要因為這種小事來找我，我要考試了，等下次末日的時候再見吧，或是你們想請我吃不同口味的冰淇淋時，但別問我問題，拜託。』

Crowley第一個反應是，『你只要用想的，考試就過了！還讀什麼書！！』

『不努力就妄想得到一切的人生太無聊啦！我總得看看自己的實力到哪裡吧。』Adam說的理所當然。

Aziraphale聽到後只是上前搭著Adam的肩膀說，『你站在人類的這一方真是太好了。』

這就是為什麼這次他決定不找Adam商量。

而女巫？女巫現在忙著渡蜜月，新婚該做的事，哪有時間去聽他講這些事，而且女巫曾經說過，『你們兩個都認識六千多年，彼此都把對方給摸透透了，如果你們連你們都對對方還有疑問，那問我我怎麼可能知道答案？』

好像也是挺有理的。

所以Aziraphale這次決定自己來解開這個問題。

那個問題也不是什麼大問題，只在於Crowley床上時和不在床上時對他的態度。

在認識這麼長的一段時間裡，他們還在朋友階段或是現在變成情人，Aziraphale從沒懷疑過惡魔的體貼，他知道自己在某些地方總會少根筋，接著Crowley就會不著痕跡的替他解決那些小煩惱。

他每次都抱著無比感激的心情去感謝Crowley。

然後Crowley就會裝酷的說，『那沒什麼啊，只是舉手之勞而已。』

每次每次，Aziraphale都會覺得自己更喜歡Crowley一點。

想著想著——天使突然開竅，現在他所煩惱的事物，是不是其實就是Crowley的體貼？

他又皺起眉來，如果這是Crowley的體貼，那他情願不要，他希望Crowley可以更———霸道一點？

什麼啊——他在想什麼——天使臉紅起來，可是——在床上的Crowley確實比較霸道一點，還喜歡賴皮，感覺又更帥了——

......自己難道是被虐狂？Aziraphale心情複雜的想。

這麼說，不在床上的Crowley幾乎都把所有權交給他了，所以某種程度來說，不在床上的Crowley是很紳士的——

天使在腦袋裡慢慢的分析。

......他只是不想要Crowley每次抱他的時候手都鬆垮垮的這樣很難嗎！！！

沒錯，Aziraphale現在最大的煩惱就是只要是不在床上，Crowley不管是吻他、親他、抱他，都很不熱情——？怎麼說呢——大概就是Crowley在吻他的時候，有時候吻的太入情，他的腿開始發軟站不穩，不小心退開，Crowley就會馬上收手，眼神裡明明就是帶著那麼多的愛戀，所有動作卻會停下來；又或者是他偶爾只是很想抱抱惡魔，惡魔摟著他的腰的手卻都鬆垮垮的，彷彿只要他掙脫一下，就能輕易溜走。

這就像他在吃可麗餅吃的正高興時，有人把他的可麗餅變不見一樣，享受戛然停止令人鬱悶。

Aziraphale認真的思考，他到底有沒有做什麼令Crowley不安的事情，否則Crowley在離開床之後所做的那些事，好像有那麼一點缺乏安全感？

那個總是想太多的惡魔有沒有可能在想，如果不是在床上還用力抱他的話，他會生氣？

可是這有什麼好生氣的——他們現在都是情人了，抱一抱親一親這種事也挺正常的吧——上頭也都不管他們兩個了，真出什麼問題還有Adam替他們撐腰。

所以說——他還是搞不懂Crowley在想什麼，就算認識六千多年了也是一樣。

圈在他腰上的手動了動，嗯——Crowley準備醒了，Aziraphale眨眨眼睛，用他那沒什麼想像力的腦袋想到一個不錯的解決方法，希望能解決。

****

「天使——天使！你是不是在發燒？你怎麼全身好燙？你的身體以前有這樣過嗎？」

Aziraphale眼睛迷濛的微開，露出有些疲憊的笑容，「嘿，Crowley。」

「別跟我"嘿"！你怎麼了？這樣燒下去會變笨的，能不能行行奇跡還是怎麼解決？」Crowley慌張的說，手貼著Aziraphale的額頭，又摸摸Aziraphale的脖子，老蛇微冰涼的體溫在這時候達到很好的降溫效果，他現在沒帶墨鏡，黃黃的蛇眼睛現在充滿著焦慮。

「唔——去麗茲。」Aziraphale小聲的說道。

隨時隨地都在注意天使的惡魔怎麼可能漏掉這句話，「什麼？去麗茲？你不是應該待在床上休息嗎？去麗茲幹嘛？你要吃我幫你包回來！還是把大廚叫過來。」

「我要去麗茲。」天使翻開被子，昏沉沉的坐起來，耳邊聽到好幾聲響指，他轉頭看一看Crowley，Crowley的表情超嚴肅的，但嚴肅下面藏著更多的是擔心，他注意到房間溫度變得更暖和，床邊原本不知道被踢到哪去的鞋子好端端在旁邊。

........Crowley還變了一張輪椅。

笨惡魔，誰要坐輪椅。天使在內心腹誹，都不懂我的用心良苦。

他裝作沒看到那張輪椅，自顧自地穿起鞋子站起來，惡魔緊張的貼上去，「天使——這邊有——」

Aziraphale瞪了他一眼。平常天使瞪惡魔的時候，惡魔會得逞的笑，然後乖乖的，今天，這雙惡魔最喜歡的眼睛還帶著微紅的眼眶，看起來更委屈。Crowley馬上就把嘴巴閉起來，「好好好，不坐輪椅——」

天使滿意的發現，他們離開床上了，而Crowley現在摟著他的腰摟的緊緊的。

天使走幾步後停了下來，輕聲叫道，「Crowley。」

Crowley也跟著停下來，望著他的天使，「怎麼了？」

「你要這樣一直把我摟的緊緊的哦。」

「天使，你不要說這樣的話，你這樣搞得我很緊張。」Crowley的手不自覺的收更緊，深怕天使在他一眨眼過後就消失了。

「你還沒答應我。」天使一樣用輕輕柔柔的口氣說道。

Crowley點頭如搗蒜，「我答應！我答應你！我以後一定都會緊緊抱著你，除非你把我推開。」

天使把身體靠向惡魔將重量交給他，「Crowley，你說錯了。」

「什麼？」Crowley從天使嘴裡聽到"錯了"這個詞，心又提了起來。

「你要說的是就算你把我推開，我也一樣會緊緊抱著你，你有辦法說出"不管你在哪裡，我都會找到你"這種話，為什麼還會怕我把你推開？我們認識六千多年，你堅持到現在——我怎麼可能還想把你推開——」Aziraphale把眼睛閉上，細細的聞著Crowley身上的味道，感受Crowley的體溫。有些他以為不是那麼好說出口的話，在面對Crowley的時候，還是能自然而然的說出來的，Adam說的沒錯，我們的問題都不是什麼大問題。

「我不是——我只是——」Crowley結結巴巴，最後思考了一秒，「天使，我很抱歉——」他欲言又止，「人類常常有三個月的試用期——我不大確定我們在一起的這三個月我表現的好不好——我怕我太纏著你，你會覺得我煩——」

天使直接打斷他，聲音裡有一點點一點點的怒火，「如果我覺得你表現不好，你打算離開我嗎？」

「嗯？什麼？怎麼可能！」Crowley眼睛睜大急忙的辯駁，「天使，你剛剛不是降溫了嗎？怎麼體溫又高起來了？」Crowley的懷中抱了一個小火爐。

「被你氣的，你這個壞惡魔！笨惡魔！」天使的臉都被氣紅了。

Crowley用不到一秒的時間了解天使在氣什麼、糾結什麼，把氣呼呼的Aziraphale面向他，直接吻上去，雙手像天使所希望的摟的緊緊的，大概吻了十秒——二十秒——三分鐘——時間不是重點——畢竟對他倆來說最不缺時間，直到惡魔吻的過癮了才退開，「天使，原諒我？」惡魔討好的笑笑，「我沒想過離開你，我只是想——如果你不適應我們兩個在一起的這些關係，我可以退回以前的模式，反正我們那樣也相處的很好。」

「才沒有不適應——」Aziraphale小聲的說道，「你是最好的——」有點點霸道的Crowley真的好性感，他在心裡偷偷的想。

惡魔的鼻子又皺起來，裝作不耐的打斷，「我才不是最好的！不要稱讚我！」

「笨惡魔，我是要說你是最好的情人！」

「喔———」Crowley臉上露出跟他帥氣的外表一點也不符合的傻呼呼笑容。

「哼，我肚子餓了，快點去麗茲。」他拉拉Crowley的手。

「遵命，我的天使。」

天使愉快的發現，他的方法真的奏效了，他不僅和Crowley談開，而且現在——只要他想，Crowley都會像條蛇那樣纏著他，不過Crowley本來就是蛇了嘛。

The End


End file.
